


Smiles are worth more than Gold

by AlphaAbi



Category: Of Mice and Men - John Steinbeck
Genre: I wrote this ages ago, I'm sorry I swear, M/M, Whit will always be my fave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whit takes Curley to the cinema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles are worth more than Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and I'm having a clear out. Please, don't kill me.

Curley sulked around outside of the ranch house. Whit spotted him scowling and rubbing at his elbow. He watched Curley from a far before walking towards him.  
"Ya alright?" Whit asked. Curley looked up at him with large eyes, one of which was black and swollen. He had a fist-shaped bruise on his neck. His hair was thick with sweat and his face was dripping with blood.   
"Fine." Curley murmured. Whit raised his hand to touch Curley's bruised neck but Curley smacked his hand away. "I'm fine,"  
"You sure?" Whit tilted his head. He pulled a neckerchief from his pocket and tried to wipe Curley's face. Curley took the piece of cloth and began to wipe away the blood and sweat.  
"Did ya win?" Whit asked  
"Wadda ya think? I always win!" Curley spoke loudly, though he didn't shout. He whimpered a little as he brushed his fingers across his bruised neck and chin.   
"Why were you fightin' anyways?" Whit asked. Curley gave him a look.  
"They..." Curley growled "He... 'Cause they said she was a lousy tart... A total tramp..."   
Whit turned his head to look back at where the others were playing a game of horse shoes.  
"But, you said you didn't care 'bout her..." Whit tilted his head  
"I didn't..." Curley turned away "That's just it! I didn't care nothing for her!" Curley cried, angrily "I didn't love her! I don't love her... Never did,"   
"Then why'd ya stand up for her?"   
"Cause she's dead. And... Ya respect the dead, I think," Curley bowed his head. Whit nodded.   
"I guess so..." He looked away again. "Hey, there's a Rin-Tin-Tin film playing on at the picture house. Ya wanna go an' watch it?"   
"Sure, why not?" Curley nodded. It was getting dark but it was light enough to find their way to the pitcher house by themselves. Rin-Tin-Tin; The Lighting Warrior was playing. Curley noted that Whit seemed to like Rin-Tin-Tin films and Gene Autry films, which he told him after the movie when they saw a poster for Round-Up Time in the West. Whit laughed when Curley tried to cover his battered face from the people in the town.   
Curley and Whit made their way to the bunk house.   
"You should go up to the house, now," Whit whispered, trying not to wake up the other men. Curley shook his head.   
"I'll stay a little longer," Curley tried to soften his eyes. He lay beside Whit, trying not to touch him too much. They lay in silence. When Whit woke up, Curley was gone. Whit got to his feet and pulled a Rin-Tin-Tin comic from his bunk box. He took it outside and read it in the raising sun until he was told to get to work by the boss. He watched Curley, sitting up by the house, with a bandage around his head and his arm in a sling. Whit waved and Curley smiled back. Whit laughed. It was the first time he'd seen Curley smile.


End file.
